The purpose of this protocol is to evaluate the potential benefit of maternal calcium supplementation on bone mineralization and calcium homeostasis of women participating in the NICHD Trial of Calcium for Preeclampsia Prevention (CPEP) at Case Western Reserve University and MetroHealth Medical Center. An increase in maternal bone density may reduce the magnitude of transient bone loss associated with lactation, and may reduce the long-term risk for osteoporosis.